Vehicles are often equipped with an air conditioning system to make passengers feel comfortable. The conditioned air flows into the passenger cabin through an air register. The desired air flow direction and flow rate may be achieved by adjusting the air register. Various air outlet adjustment devices have been designed in the industry.
For instance, China patent CN 201637051 discloses an air register structure, which includes horizontal vanes, vertical vanes, and an adjustment device. The adjustment device includes a recessed insert to match the contour of the horizontal vane.
Adjustment devices for vehicle air registers often include a tab engaged with a vane. Normally the tab includes a fork-like structure to engage the vane and the adjustment devices. The inventors have recognized that although a fork-like adjustment device can be convenient, there are also some disadvantages. For instance, the fork-like adjustment device requires sufficient space between the adjacent vanes to avoid interference while moving around. Further, the fork-like adjustment device requires the rear vanes to be perpendicular with front vanes so that the rear vanes could be actuated. However, in some cases wherein the shape of the air register is irregular, the vanes may not be parallel to the edges of the air register outlet, thus it may be difficult to control the flow rate and the direction of the flowrate.